<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When All is Lost, All is Found by Br0ken_Uzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549517">When All is Lost, All is Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br0ken_Uzer/pseuds/Br0ken_Uzer'>Br0ken_Uzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith leaves, Kit Keith, begins at the beginning of season 4, krolia might eventually show up, mean paladins, the blades didn't die because that was ridiculous, the paladins are really shitty to keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br0ken_Uzer/pseuds/Br0ken_Uzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith fails to show up in the paladins' time of need, off on a mission for the Blade, Shiro manages to take control of the black lion once more. The inevitable fallout between Keith and the paladins is harsh to the point that their bond may not be able to be fixed. Follow Keith as he is left to pick up the broken pieces of himself that his friends left behind , learns things about his galran heritage he never knew, and he finds a new family in the Blade of Marmora. </p><p>Will the paladins ever regret how they treated Keith, causing him to leave behind his home on the castleship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When All is Lost, All is Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of the Blades are alive in this fic because their deaths sucked and I want them alive. Please forgive any ooc-ness that may occur as this is my first fic. Enjoy! ccw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I completed the sentry scan, there are none onboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks to Regris as he speaks up. The two of them along with Kolivan were onboard an empire supply ship for an infiltration mission. Confused, he turns to Kolivan, “The entire place is empty. Have you ever seen this before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s not right here, we should leave.” Kolivan responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came all this way! We should at least plant the tracker and find out where the ship ends up.” Keith insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make it quick.</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– – –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start their way through halls, quietly watching for any surprises. An uneasy feeling made its way into Keith at the lack of any form of life on the ship. The three quickly make their way to the control room, blades at the ready as the doors open up, only to be met with an empty space. As they lower their weapons, Regris steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check the logs.” He says as he runs to the control panel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planting the tracker.” Keith states as he runs to the side of the room. He pulls a panel off the wall to stash the tracker while Kolivan stands watch. As Regris attempts to hack into the ship's logs, a warning pops up on the screen and a resounding boom is heard throughout the room. Kolivan starts and looks behind him where the door has slammed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>30..29..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m locked out of the system!” Regris shouts to the others. Keith jumps up from the ground and looks to Kolivan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rigged to blow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ship's a decoy! Everyone out!” Kolivan commands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>27..26..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and Keith move to the door and jam their blades in the cracks in an attempt to crank it open. Regris turns back to the control panel and begins furiously tapping at the buttons, while hissing, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attempting to override!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>24..23..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kolivan and Keith manage to pry the door open and Keith looks back to Regris as Kolivan steps out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not enough time!” He urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>21..20..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few more ticks–“ Regris demands, desperately trying to override the self destruct sequence. Keith begins to move towards Regris when he is suddenly pulled back, letting out a grunt as Kolivan stops him. He tried to pull away but Kolivan wraps his arm around Keith even tighter and begins to drag him down the hall as he struggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REGRIS! NO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>17..16..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith manages to twist himself out of Kolivan’s grasp and books it back towards Regris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, stop! You won’t make it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going! I’ll get Regris!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once he reaches the room he picks up the panel he had pulled off the wall earlier, and pulls a small bomb from his suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14..13..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regris, move!” He yells. Regris stays at the control panel, so Keith grabs him and throws the bomb at the window to the left while covering himself and Regris with the wall panel. A loud </span>
  <b>
    <em>boom</em>
  </b>
  <span> fills the room and the two of them are thrown back into a wall, losing their breath at the harsh impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9..8..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith wheezes as he bounces off the wall, when suddenly both he and Regris are swept out of the room through the broken window. The vacuum created pulls them outside of the ship and out into the darkness of space, and Keith manages to get a hold of Regris’s arm so they aren’t blown away from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5..4..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them soar away from the ship, holding on tightly to one another as they drift away. A bright light appears abruptly alongside a loud </span>
  <b>
    <em>bang </em>
  </b>
  <span>and debris from the ship goes flying in all directions. The force from the blast manages to throw Keith and Regris into an even faster pace away from the ship, and further into the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s breathing is harsh and unsteady as he tries to calm down, the adrenaline rushing through his system slowing down as he begins to shake. His ribs are burning and he’s pretty sure he might have injured them from that harsh meeting with the wall, and with his adrenaline rush dying off the pain is making itself very clear. He can feel Regris hold him even tighter, both of their hearts pounding heavily. Keith lets out a soft whine of pain as he still tries to gain control of his breathing, simply hugging Regris back as if to make sure they’d both actually made it out. Keith feels the air in his suit rushing out and pushes Regris away for a moment, then finds a rip in his suit on the side of his ribs. He quickly covers it with his hand, grunting in frustration as he is informed that his oxygen levels are depleting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith tries to take in a deep breath but feels his torso ache in protest. He turns back to Regris who is just floating among the debris near him, watching him with a tilted head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should contact Kolivan and make sure he made it out. We need to get back to the ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Of course,” Regris replies, he attempts to activate his communicator. “Leader, can you hear us? Anyone? Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, the comms are busted. Look, I have a tear in my suit right now and I’m losing oxygen fast, we need to make it back to the ship!” Keith exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them turn around, trying to spot the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Regris points at the ship, which wasn’t too far away but would still be hard to get to without anything to help them move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s go.” Keith says, pulling his blade out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws the blade, with a line attached, into a large chunk of broken ship, then grabs Regris’s arm and pulls as hard as he can. Both of them go flying through space, using bits of debris to help move them along. Keith manages to dodge some larger pieces, but soon gets hit, turning so most of the force hits his back. He muffles a scream as he feels his ribs crack at the force, and gets around the chunk of ship, using it as a boost to propel him further along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and Regris manage to go flying into their ship just as the doors begin to close, a resounding slam echoing behind them. Keith goes rolling across the floor, slamming into the wall as he lets out another muffled cry. Regris skids to a stop near him, getting ready to help him up. Footsteps sound behind them and they both look up to find Kolivan glaring down at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both deactivate their masks and stand at attention, quietly waiting for the leader to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened on that ship was reckless for both of you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> I am extremely disappointed that you would risk not only your own lives</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> but those of your teammates as well. When we get back to headquarters you both will be under orders for extra training and cleaning duties during that time. I won’t ban you from missions for the time being, as we don’t have the personnel for that, but you will be under careful watch and will not be going on individual missions for at least a phoebe. Do I make myself clear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith and Regris both shrink a little under his gaze as they nod, neither daring to speak to the angry galra. Kolivan returned to the cockpit and began directing the ship back to the blade HQ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith takes a seat and winces as he feels his ribs protest with the movement. He lets out a very shaky breath as he holds a hand to his abdomen. Regris gives him a look of concern and reaches out to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok, Keith?” Regris asks softly. Keith takes in a shaky breath, and sets his forehead on Regris’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking idiot, what were you thinking? If I hadn’t managed to get away from Kolivan you would have been blown to pieces!” He whispers. “Fuck, and it would have been my fault! I was the one who said we needed to stay when Kolivan told us we needed to leave! Damn it, Regris.” He knocks his head against Regris’s shoulder angrily as he growls in frustration. Regris brings his hand up and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Keith, I just thought that if I tried hard enough I could stop the system. It’s not your fault for what almost happened, it was my decision to stay, not yours. You saved me, so there’s no use focusing on what could have happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith lets out a growl of both frustration and pain and brings an arm to his chest, clenching a fist as he tries to will away the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Regris whispers worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” Keith exclaims, “Just some bruising, I’m sure. Everything is fine.” he lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regris gives him another look of disbelief, ears falling back as he takes his hand from Keith’s shoulder, but leaves him be for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sit in silence for a while as the ship glides through space, both taking some time to try and calm themselves from their near death experience. Keith lays his head on Regris’s shoulder and lets out small groans of pain anytime the ship shakes. Regris keeps side eyeing Keith as he does this, wondering just how hurt his friend is. He decides that once they get back to the base he'll force Keith to go to the med bay, no matter how much he’ll protest, just to make sure that Keith isn’t seriously injured. He carefully places an arm around Keith’s shoulders and Keith moves closer into the embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need to get back to the paladins. They’re going to be so mad if I don’t make it back for the show.” Keith says. He scrunches up his face as he sits back, his ribs aching for him to stop moving. His whole body was still in pain from that slam against the wall but his ribs were seriously hurting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I think they might be cracked. I can’t deal with this right now, I need to get back to the paladins. Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they won’t be angry with you, this was a serious mission we needed to do even if it turned out to be a decoy ship. If they truly care about you then they will be more concerned with you being ok than you making it to whatever it is they wanted you at. I’m sure they will be more worried for your wellbeing, Keith.” Regris says, trying to comfort the worried boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” Keith replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regris doesn't get a chance to get Keith any medical help. After returning to the Blade’s base, Keith immediately sets out in a pod to return to the paladins. Once he’s there, Keith slowly walks through the halls of the castleship, his gait uneven as he favors the left side of his body. As he enters a hallway he is stopped by Allura, who simply stares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura, I know you’re mad at me, but I’m not in the mood for a lecture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a step towards him, speaking softly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say that I heard what happened on your mission. I find it incredibly reckless what you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t involve y---” Allura holds a hand up as she interrupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how important the work you’ve been doing with the blades is. They are incredible allies and have been instrumental in our victories over the Galra. And while the news of a new quintessence supply line is deeply troubling, I cannot help but feel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I didn’t want a lecture.” Keith reiterates. Allura glares at him and then looks to the ground frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, since our battle with Zarkon, we’ve been able to bolster our forces by uniting those previously ruled by the Galra under a common symbol, Voltron.” She looks towards Keith as she continues and he looks away, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so much more than a weapon, it’s become a symbol of freedom and hope for the oppressed to rally around. I suppose what I’m trying to say is I’m finding your recent actions to be incredibly selfish,” Keith starts to argue and she stops him with another glare full of malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Keith, the Marmora can go on without you. They have plenty of agents and you are a simple amature compared to the rest, as they’ve survived without you for thousand of decaphoebes. Voltron cannot.” Keith looks away once more, with a look of frustration and guilt on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> cannot, Keith. You are the head of Voltron, and it’s time that you started acting like a leader instead of a scared child who keeps running away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finishes off with a final look towards Keith, and then stalks past him, shoving his body out of the way on purpose to show her frustration with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith grabs his chest again as he lets out a grunt of pain and Allura ignores him as she continues down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith is left alone to himself, as feelings of guilt and self doubt fill him. He thinks about how upset with him the rest of the team must be, based on Allura’s reaction. He lets out an inhuman growl of anger and punches the wall, ignoring the pain in his ribs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll deal with that later</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks as he continues through the castleship.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo everyone, thanks for reading. I just really love kit! Keith fics because I think they're absolutely adorable. I also love me some good ol' angsty Keith fics. This may turn into Regris/Keith, but that is as of yet undecided. For now I'll just be focusing on the angsty times. </p><p>This fic probably won't get into anything hot and heavy but if you're a bottom! keith shipper join our discord!<br/>https://discordapp.com/channels/@me/709066884682743809/718313362618056765</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>